my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sonata Dusk
Sonata Dusk is a female siren and one of the villains locked in the solitary of Tartarus. She is a backup singer of her band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. Personality Sonata Dusk is shown to be somewhat air-headed and carefree, similar to Pinkie Pie. For example, before the Dazzlings sing Battle in the cafeteria, Sonata is more focused on getting lunch since it is Taco Tuesday. Also, she and Pinkie are the only ones who actually seem to enjoy some ponies' rap performance. Sonata doesn't pick up on Adagio's sarcasm when she speaks candidly with Sunset Shimmer about her and her friends' true nature, nearly blowing their cover. In addition, she frequently argues with Aria Blaze over trivial matters. Despite this, she can be just as cruel and devious as her bandmates, if at times unintentionally so, as evidenced in her interactions with Twilight and Trixie. Skills As a siren, her main ability is her voice that can hypnotize anypony who hear it, being able to make them adore her. Doing that, she is able to fed from their negative energy, strengthening her abilities. However, her abilities seems to be linked to the pendant she has. Her voice is so powerful that can hurt the Generals of Order, except Melody. Relationships Family Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze They are her sisters and the three have a co-dependence, as together they have a very powerful voice capable. She is always arguing with Aria Blaze as she finds her very annoying. Family Description in the Saga Background Sonata Dusk used to be a normal mermare, living in the Sparkling Ocean, along with her six sisters, including Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze. They had the power of the Thirteenth Note, just like the Prodigies, whose power was given to them by powerful pearls. With their power, they evolved and became beautiful creatures, becaming guardians of peace and tranquility and starting to be known as sirens. The sirens took great pride of their voices, but soon they became overconfident and then arrogant, starting to use their voices to make others to bow before their will. That forced the Lord of Order to send Melody, the General of Music, to deal with them. She, with her magic, took the pearls from the sirens and then turned them back to their former forms, all except three, who escaped and started to serve the Lord of Chaos in exchange from magic pendants that gave them back their voices to spread disharmony. Then, Sonata and her sisters tried to conquer the ponyworld, using their voice to create disharmony between ponies. But they are stopped by Melody and locked in the solitary of Tartarus. The Taking of Tartarus She and her sisters are released from their cells by the Lord of Chaos in order to get their power back and invade the Light Kingdom. For that, Sonata and her sisters defeat Golden Paladin, Leaf Mane and Mirror Coat and put them under their control. After that, they go to Melody's studio to get their power back. Once arriving there, Fluttershy gives a tour of the school to Sonata and the other Dazzlings and tries to be friendly, but she gets suspicious when she randomly blurts out that they sing to "get people to do what they want" and Adagio gets defensive over her pendant. Soon after, they convince all of the students except the Rainbooms with their music to turn the friendly Musical Showcase into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Sonata and the other Sirens use their siren's songs to control ponies' opinion and advance through the competition bracket. When the only bands between them and first place are the Rainbooms and Trixie and the Illusions, Sonata and the others manipulate Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition entirely. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Sonata and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated, and the gem pendants with which they controlled the ponies are destroyed. As a result, their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace. But they are confronted by Purple Smoke, Heartbeat and Melody who are able to imprison them in the prison-book. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", she is returned to her cell in the solitary, along with Aria. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Villains Category:Villains of the Solitary Category:Sirens Category:Hasbro Characters